Farewell poor broken heart
by Lovedei
Summary: Ace est mort depuis 2 ans mais Luffy est de nouveau le capitaine plein d'entrain qu'il était avant. Pourtant Zoro le sait lui, que le soir, quand il est seul, il pleure encore. Et ça, Zoro ne le supporte pas.


Titre : Farewell poor broken heart.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, c'est le dieu Oda qui est responsable d'une telle merveille ! Si ça m'appartenait, Ace ne serait pas mort…

Résumé : Ace est mort depuis 2 ans mais Luffy est de nouveau le capitaine plein d'entrain qu'il était avant. Pourtant Zoro le sait lui, que le soir, quand il est seul, il pleure encore. Et ça, Zoro ne le supporte pas.

Pairing : Le lemon est ZoLu, mais le couple réel est Ace/Lu !

Rating : M pour viol très court, désolée ça devient une obsession chez moi u.u'

Bêta : Ma Rain d'amour que je remercie énormément pour sa correction et ses gentils compliments !

Note : Écrit sur un coup de tête vers minuit en écoutant une chanson des Radwimps que j'adore. Ace est évidemment mon perso préféré, et je dirais simplement qu'il restera un héros dans nos cœurs (non je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil même si ça fait un an T_T).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro POV<strong>

Jusqu'où peut aller un lien fraternel ? C'est la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis tout ce temps. Peut-il aller jusqu'à l'amour ? En y réfléchissant bien, ils ne sont pas frères de sang, mais de coeur. Alors, comment ce lien qu'ils ont créé eux-mêmes, pourrait être brisé ? C'est simple... Rien n'aurait pu tarir leur amour respectif. Même pas la mort. Deux ans ont passé depuis cet événement. Et il aura beau dire, sa tristesse est encore là. Luffy était resté vide, sans âme pendant un long moment. Il ne ressemblait plus à notre capitaine, si énergique que nous connaissions tant. Il était le reflet de la tristesse, l'amertume, le regret, le désespoir et un rien l'aurait fait craquer.

Il était brisé et aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire. Peut-on recoller les morceaux d'un coeur ? Si oui, est-il possible que l'amour puisse renaître ? Quand enfin il sortit de sa torpeur, tout le monde se rassura. Mais ce voile de tristesse que je voyais dans tes yeux me prouvait bien que tu n'avais joué la comédie que pour nous rassurer. Un capitaine doit encourager ses troupes, ne pas défaillir, rester fier et puissant. Tu montrais une force inégalable en surmontant ce drame avec le sourire. Mais le soir, sur le ponton, le vrai toi reprenais le dessus.

Tu laissais couler tes larmes, sanglotant silencieusement, le collier ton être aimé dans les mains. La lune éclairait à peine ton corps mais à ce moment je le trouvais si petit, si faible et innocent. Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait pour mériter ça, pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait sur toi ? J'aurais voulu te rejoindre, te prendre dans mes bras, te bercer pour te rassurer et te porter réconfort, mais je ne pouvais rompre ce moment où tu te recueillais et repensais à lui. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Je ne veux pas être son remplaçant, je veux être celui que tu aimeras comme tu l'as aimé. Alors, je veux que tu fasses ton deuil une bonne fois pour toute et que tu me laisse une chance de te réapprendre à aimer. Mais après un amour aussi sincère ayant été brisé, puis-je réellement recoller les morceaux et revoir ton sourire sincère et insouciant ? Je t'en prie ne culpabilises pas, tu as tout fait pour le sauver, il est mort pour te protéger et te voulais en vie, il t'aimait et souhaitait que tu sois heureux.

Alors s'il te plait, cesse de pleurer. Car tant que tu pleureras, je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre. Je reste à tes côtés et te soutiens comme je peux pendant la journée. Mais malgré mes efforts, la nuit, tu inondes tes joues. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, je t'en prie oublie le, pense à moi, aime moi, et tu retrouveras ton bonheur. A chaque nouveau combat, chaque entraînement, je te couve du regard tout en jouant l'indifférent. Du coin de l'œil je n'arrête pas de te surveiller, m'imprégnant de chacun de tes mouvements, t'observant rire, jouer et faire l'imbécile, prétendant être joyeux.

Mais moi je ne suis pas dupe. J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te montrer mon amour. Mais tu ne cesses d'aller sur ce ponton, de garder ce collier autour du cou, de prier et de regarder vaguement la mer.

« Quand nous étions enfants avec Ace, on regardait la mer et on disait qu'on deviendrait de fiers pirates. Notre grand-père nous frappait 'avec amour' en nous disant qu'il voulait qu'on fasse partie de la marine, mais on continuait de soutenir le fait que nous serions pirate un jour où l'autre. »

Tu gloussais ingénument tout en fixant cette étendue d'un bleue pure. Tu souriais, la lueur joyeuse dans ton regard s'éteignait et tu ne semblais plus rien voir. Je savais que dans ces moments là, tu pensais à lui. Un jour je ne tins plus et te pris dans mes bras. Tu parus surpris mais me laissa faire. C'était sûrement de la pitié de ta part, pourtant cela me suffisait largement. Mon cœur battait à un rythme affolant tandis que ma tête se posait dans ton cou. Ton battement de cœur était d'un calme paisible, tu n'étais en rien touché par cette étreinte, elle ne devait rien signifier pour toi.

Alors je te lâchais, tu repartais vaquer à tes occupations et me laissais là, seul et malheureux. Les mois passaient et rien n'y faisait, chaque soir tu reproduisais ton rituel. Tu ne montrais ta faiblesse qu'à la lune qui te veillait doucement. Je me lassais de t'observer le soir, à quoi bon te voir pleurer, cela ne faisait que briser un peu plus mon cœur. Mais un jour Robin te vit sur ce ponton. Elle ne resta en retrait comme moi, elle vint vers toi et t'enlaça. Tu fus étonné de la voir, mais la jeune femme te paraissait si maternelle et rassurante que tu avais fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

Depuis, tu là suivais et restais souvent près d'elle. Tu la considérais comme ta mère que tu n'avais jamais connue. Elle remplaçait le frère que tu aimais tant et elle était la bouée sur laquelle tu pouvais t'accrocher. Pourquoi je n'y étais pas allé moi, te prendre dans mes bras, alors que je te voyais chaque soir ? Je n'avais pas osé, par crainte que tu me détesterai, mais là je passais plus pour un lâche qu'autre chose. J'enviais Robin qui avait agi instinctivement, qui avait écouté son cœur pour secourir son ami. Moi j'étais resté planté là, paralysé et impuissant.

Il ne sert à rien d'insister, un cœur brisé ne peut-être recollé et il est impossible de le remplacer, car nous n'avons qu'un seul cœur, qu'une seule âme et qu'un seul amour.

Quand je l'avais réalisé après plusieurs mois j'avais été empreins d'une immense rage. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le réaliser plus tôt, alors que cela faisait deux ans et six mois que sa mort était passée ! Tu étais encore en deuil et toujours aussi touché. Il était évident que ça n'était pas en attendant encore et encore que cela allait s'arranger. Ce jour-là, tu étais encore une fois sur le ponton, et je ne pu me contrôler. Je t'arrachai le collier de perle de ton frère et l'envoyai valser sur le bateau. La ficelle cassée, les boules rouges s'éparpillèrent un peu partout.

Tu me regardais, choqué. Tu hurlas et me frappas, me demandant ce qui m'avait pris de faire une chose pareille à ton précieux souvenir. Je ne t'écoutais plus, je n'avais que faire de tes plaintes. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les tiennes mais tu me repoussas et me traitas de fou. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, de colère j'arrachai tes vêtements et t'attachai les mains dans le dos. Tout paraissait si simple, tu semblais si faible, si vulnérable. Tandis que j'embrassai ton torse, tu pleuras et me supplias d'arrêter. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû tout stopper, tu aurais pu me pardonner et oublier car je me serai justifié en disant que je t'aimais et ne voulais pas te voir malheureux.

Mais rien ne pouvait justifier ce que j'allais te faire, et toi tu t'en rendais compte et tu paniquais. Je t'empêchai de crier en introduisant ma langue dans ta bouche, forçant un baiser en tenant d'une main ferme ton visage. Tu me mordit la langue et essayas de te dégager, mais c'était inutile. Je mettais un bâillon improvisé pour te faire taire et ainsi ne pas réveiller l'équipage. D'une main impétueuse je saisissais ta virilité et effectuais des vas et vient pour te procurer du plaisir que tu ne voulais et ne ressentait pas.

Tu secouais la tête et me jetais des regards suppliant, tu ne voulais pas, parce que tu l'aimais et que tu ne voulais que lui. Lui, il était pourtant mort, alors pourquoi pensais-tu sans cesse à lui ? A cette pensée j'arrachais ton pantalon et ton boxer, te tenant à ma merci, complètement soumis. Tu rageais de ne rien pouvoir faire, je bloquais tes bras pour t'empêcher d'utiliser ton élasticité. Tu ne voulais pas te battre sérieusement contre moi. Tu étais si faible, car tes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers ton frère.

J'introduisais un doigt dans ton intimité, puis un deuxième, te préparant aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Je n'avais que faire de tes gémissements de douleur, je te pénétrais bientôt tandis que tu poussais un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon. J'attendis un instant pour que tu t'habitues, mais tes regards haineux me déstabilisaient. Tu semblais me dire 'pourquoi toutes ces petites attentions alors que tu me violes ? Vas-y franchement, je ne veux pas que cela dur, tu me répugnes !' Viol ? C'était donc vraiment un viol ? Je m'étais persuadé que tu consentais à l'acte. J'avais tellement rêvé de ta peau contre la mienne, de ton souffle chaud contre mon cou, me susurrant que tu m'aimais. Mais la réalité était tout autre.

Tu étais attaché, des larmes souillaient ton doux visage, tu mordais rageusement le bâillon et m'assassinais du regard. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'arrêter maintenant, alors je commençais à bouger en toi, frappant ta prostate, approfondissant à chaque mouvement mes coups. Je laissais échapper des gémissements rauques, c'était si bon d'être en toi, de te sentir contre moi. J'accélérais la cadence, sentant que j'allais bientôt venir, ce qui ne rata pas. Quelques instants plus tard je jouissais en toi et essoufflé par l'acte, je roulais sur le côté.

Reprenant mon souffle, je te détachais. Tu restas un moment recroquevillé sur toi-même puis aperçus le collier avec les perles éparpillées au sol. Tu te levas difficilement et boitillas vers les lambeaux du collier sans me prêter la moindre attention. Tu recueillis dans la paume de ta main les morceaux du collier. Certaines perles étaient tombées et la ficelle ne pouvait pas être réutilisée. Tu partis dans ta chambre sans m'adresser un regard, tenant contre toi le précieux souvenir de ton frère.

Le lendemain tu m'ignorais, oubliant jusqu'à ma présence. Tu riais faussement et demandais à Usopp de réparer le collier. Il dut changer la ficelle. Beaucoup de perles manquaient, le collier avait perdu de sa splendeur, pour toi, ce n'était plus le même. Le soir même, je t'avais vu, debout sur la figure de proue du Sunny. Tu faisais face à la mer, et sans crier garde, tu t'étais laissé tomber dans l'eau.

Un cœur brisé peut-il être recollé ? Peut-on lui redonner son ancien éclat ? Un objet cassé pourra être reconstruit, mais ne sera jamais comme il était originellement. Les souvenirs qui résident dans un objet sont forts. On a tous vécu quelque chose de spécial avec un objet, que ça soit Luffy avec son chapeau de paille, Usopp avec son lance-pierre, Nami avec son tatouage ou moi avec mes sabres. Il est toujours plus ou moins dur de se débarrasser d'un objet dans lequel réside un précieux souvenir. Certains objets sont la preuve d'une existence, un gage d'amour ou de reconnaissance. Si bien qu'un objet reconstruit ne sera jamais plus jamais pareil.

Un cœur ne peut pas se reformer. Il n'y a aucune astuce pour redonner le sourire et le bonheur à une personne ayant perdu la chose la plus importante pour un être humain : l'amour. Alors quand on a touché le fond, on conclut que peu importe la détermination qu'on y met, un cœur ou un collier, même s'ils sont reconstruits, ne seront plus les mêmes, et leur ancienne vie emplie de souvenirs n'existera plus. Il est inutile d'insister.

Trois ans ont passé depuis la mort d'Ace, six mois depuis la mort de notre capitaine. S'il est impossible de reconstruire un cœur, il est possible de le faire disparaître un peu plus. Je suis la raison de la mort de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, j'ai beau avoir sauté dans l'eau, je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu étais donc si déterminé à le rejoindre, tu voulais vraiment oublier cette vie et vivre avec lui pour toujours ?

Jusqu'où peut aller un lien fraternel ? Où plutôt, jusqu'où peut aller l'amour ? Je crois enfin avoir la réponse… Jusqu'à la mort.


End file.
